snowflakes and sunflowers
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: He appeared on a cold, wintry night. She came at him with a pan, forever indented with his face imprint. Snippets on wherever Jack Frost wanders off to, often to a lonely tower and a princess with a penchant for all things fun. Jack/Rapunzel.


._snowflakes_ **and** _sunflowers_.

* * *

Jack Frost circled the midnight clouds, at the edge of his boredom that he just let the wind carry him anywhere. The smell of mist and oak and the quiet trinkle of water flow caught his interest. He dropped lower and a forest burst within sight and his eyes locked onto a lone tower surrounded by stone cliffs and lone waterfall. He briefly contemplated freezing it. He flipped onto his feet and soared down to the ground, sizing up the tower. Maybe it was one of those fairy tales in books he'd often heard of. Damsel in distress, villain and whatnot. But there was no princess mooning by the ledge nor any distressed cries. Curious, Jack jumped upwards.

He crouched on the wall, only his face visible in case anyone looked his way, and eyed the surroundings. There was nothing particularly interesting, paintings and books, nothing further he could make out. A typical layout. Jack propped himself up on the ledge, ceasing his discovery if there was anything else. Darkness engulfed the rest of space and though his eyes adjusted, decorum made him stay put when he noticed feminine designs.

Sighing, Jack sat back and watched the moon. Maybe when there was sunlight he could check further. For now, it seemed like a good place to crash but he didn't like the dark so he opted for where the moonlight would cover. Boredom nearly gripped him back until something moved, barely, but he picked it up. Jack heard light steps and turned to a young woman emerging from the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and Jack wondered if he made any loud noises to alert her. When she was in the light, he noted her features; large lime-green eyes beneath long lashes, aristocratic nose accented by smooth cheekbones down to her small lips. _Huh._ Why was she alone in this secluded tower? His senses went on alert.

That's when he closely examined her hair, followed the trail of it.

...

She awoke with a quiet sense of foreboding, feeling a little chilly. Rapunzel gathered the sheets together to wrap herself in a cocoon. She was dozing off to the warmth settling around her until her eyes snapped open. She waited. Then there was a sudden heavy presence in her little home. She sat up, straining her ears to hear. There was a light tap, as if someone settled in and Rapunzel quickly reached for her weapon.

_There's someone here._

She pushed off the bed, sticking to the wall. Thank goodness she remembered to hang her hair over the beams that night lest she trip over it again. She paused, hearing for noise then a deep sigh. She glanced in between the staircase and saw a figure resting on the window ledge. Rapunzel tentatively approached, emerging from the shadows. The intruder's head turned over to watch her, leaning back to the stone wall, lax from the way one leg hung over the ledge. She froze, seeing the moonlight illuminate the white of his hair. She gripped the pan tighter, her lips parting, wordless.

He steadily stared back.

Rapunzel inched closer, determined to knock out whoever this man with clear blue eyes was. He rose and she thought the stranger might have actually _floated_ to position himself in front of her. Rapunzel frowned, smacking herself a bit for the ridiculous thought. His brow lifted, obviously intrigued. He came closer and her head lifted a little, anxious on how tall he actually was. He stepped lightly, a guarded look on his face. Rapunzel eyed him wearily in return, quickly glancing at the long wooden staff he held. He noticed, glancing at her own pan then dropped it. Then he, beginning to look like how a young Santa Clause would be in her overactive imagination, leaned forward, scrutinizing her features.

Rapunzel immediately drew back, raising her pan threateningly. "Who are you?"

Surprise widened his eyes and he followed her movements. His finger trailed down her cheek, marveled when she tilted away from him. "You can see me," he breathed. And her pan came flying at his face with the force of Sandy's punch on a bad day.

And that's the day Jack Frost met his lifetime companion, for as long as she lived.

* * *

Lengths of golden silk, however soft it was, smacked right into his face and he grunted, trying to hold the mass before it touched the earthy ground. "You'd better appreciate this," he muttered, almost choking when her hair tangled all around him. He shouted, "Come down, Rapunzel!" before he lost consciousness. Rapunzel took a deep breath and jumped without a thought, the wind rushing hard but there was a soft caress as if cradling her and she landed lightly right in Jack's arms. He imagined her screeching from the drop, but instead the woman in his arms was laughing excitedly. "How was that, princess?"

She latched her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her forehead. "I did it, Jack! You saw me, I-I'm. . . here." Her eyes were so bright and wide that Jack found himself leaning in until she bolted out of his arms. He panicked but then Rapunzel started screaming and giggling, hopping and rolling. He forgot how short Rapunzel's attention span was when she discovered something new. He twirled his staff, content in watching her. "I cannot believe I have been missing this!"

He swooped past her, Rapunzel giggling from the strong wind. She caught the look he gave her over his shoulder. A mischievous smile tugged his mouth. He painted the lakes with frigid precision, suspended animation showcased like crystal statues. Heck, he even sprinkled snowflakes over the area because it was the first time she'd seen it coming from the sky. "You like it?" Jack asked. When he glanced at her, she was missing. "Hey -" Rapunzel had dashed across the lake to gawk closer and Jack scooped her up in the air before she slid backwards. "Gotcha!"

She was laughing, spreading her arms. "Wheeeeee!"

Jack shook his head, a smile curving his lips as he put her down. She took off again and he rushed to grab her hair from sinking into a small cliff that would probably make her fall flat on her face. He was always close when she explored the vast forest surrounding her, only for him end up plucking out the thorns caught in her locks. With the leaves in her hair, she looked like a spring nymph, all fun and sneaky which Jack appreciated very much. It was only when she suddenly flopped on her back did Jack float above her. "So you're wiped out, princess?"

"Oh, yes! But I can't help myself, I still want to stay." Her fingers dug into the dirt, wanting to be bound to the earth.

His free hand rested onto the curve of his staff. "Listen, it's not the last time you'll be down here," he assured. "I'll show you the entire world." Oh, man, he couldn't wait to take her flying.

She sat up, hopeful. "You promise?"

"I promise."

He held out a hand and Rapunzel slowly reached out. He took her up in the air with him, enjoying her cry. He swung his staff forward and they were pulled along the same direction with Rapunzel desperately clutching her dress, screaming. He turned his back to the wind and laughed, watching her gather her dress tightly to her legs. "Don't look!" she shrilled. "Jack!"

"Princess, relax, I won't look. C'mon, spread your arms. Like this," he urged, flying high and low. In a trance and utterly forgetting her concerns on the spot, Rapunzel tentatively followed, wobbling unevenly until she found her balance. He swooped below her so the wind would raise her back up when she dropped. "Yeah, just like that!"

He guided her through the clouds, watched her amazement as she cupped the fluffy bits in her palms. "Jack, this amazing." She looked at him in wonder with a smile that mesmerized him. "Thank you."

Jack rose and rested beside her, letting the wind hover beneath them to keep them airborne. "Anytime, princess."

This was what Jack lived for, why he was chosen and Rapunzel was feeling guilty for taking away so much of his time.

* * *

"Will I be your favorite memory?" Rapunzel asked one day, trying to search through strands of gold for Jack's staff that he playfully hid. He was no help, lounging on the wooden beam, amusing himself.

It threw him off. He always knew time would keep her from him but he shoved it back every time and he didn't want to deal with it now. "You're always on my mind," Jack freely admitted, enjoying the hue of crimson spread against the healthy glow of her skin. "It makes no difference. Last year, month and yesterday, you were always the one I'd think of. It kind of makes me tired of seeing you actually," he added and Rapunzel snapped her gaze on him.

"Why you – you snow man! Always breaking into my – ouch! What – Hey, Jack, look, I found it. Wow, I thought you were kidding. Don't use my hair like that again!"

And there she went being agitated, distracted and jumping moods like a switch.

He accidentally let out a little smile that she caught and lunged towards him, tripping on her own hair. She groaned, a little sob escaping her lips. Jack straightened, startled. "Hey, I was kidding," he told her, crouching by her side. She refused to look at him, snatching her long hair back from him hands, which didn't bother Jack because he liked the slide of silk against his hands and there was too much to keep it away from him. "Look at me, will you?" She wriggled away from him but he kept close. "Let me see that pretty face," Jack coaxed. There was a short pause and Rapunzel peeked up at him with those heart-stopping eyes. A grin tugged his lips. "There you are, princess."

She pushed him away with a small smile, tucking a strand away. "Stop it, Jack."

He didn't move an inch. "No, no, it's true. I can't get tired of seeing you, I swear." He was looking at her thoughtfully and her heart thumped loudly. "Hey, what about me? Can't leave a guy wondering, you know. You ever think about me?"

Her cheeks heated. "You know I love your company, Jack."

"That's not an answer."

"Fine, I'll look all I want until I get tired of you." Rapunzel stubbornly stared back on Jack's honest face, searching his eyes. There was a long silence and Rapunzel could feel something in the air shift. She was never this close to him, so close she could make out the azure iris circling around the specks of pale blue of his eyes. He never moved but she was clearly aware of his every breath, could feel his arms barely brushing against her when she exhaled, the subtle flex of his hands. There was a deep look in his eyes that Rapunzel wanted to respond to, frustrated when she didn't know how to.

Jack cracked a crafty smile and her concentration broke. "Is that right." He rose back into the air, never leaving her sight, satisfied.

She gathered her composure and headed to the kitchen. "Since you're here, I'll make you dinner." With his arms crossed behind his head, Jack began humming an old tune, of festive dancing and folk tales. It was slow and rhythmic, passed down from the past centuries he'd live. "Was that from your village?"

"Yeah."

He told her tales of worlds beyond, the magic but foremost she enjoyed listening him tell a story of how he played with the children during a snow day. He was crouching on the table, the tips of his toe balancing his weight. Jack always assumed strange postures but Rapunzel never minded it before. "I want to try that," Rapunzel brightened. "Will you take me one day?"

"Definitely."

He left past midnight, when she was tucked in and unconscious. The wind carried him outside and Jack looked back at the tower housing Rapunzel. It kept her safe but left her incredibly lonely. Her spirit longed for freedom and excitement. A selfish part of him enjoyed her reliance on him, that he was the only male she'd known all her years. But Rapunzel was never meant for imprisonment. He thought back to her curiosity, so absorbed in the outside world she nearly forgot him, but his presence grounded her with a tight grip of her hand. He was going to show her the world one day.

* * *

"Oh, the children will be so happy!" Tooth voiced Sandy's enthusiasm as he jumped in place. Fine zgolden sand extended and curled around them to reach into homes, reminding Jack of Rapunzel's long hair and soothing song. Tooth flew into his face again, squealing, "Jack! Can you see their newly flossed teeth? Aren't they such darlings!"

"Yes, yes."

"Set a good example for the little ankle-biters, hey," Bunny snickered when Tooth attempted to stretch Jack's face.

"Oh, just look at their smiles! I won't ever get tired of seeing that! Just half the continent left," Tooth squealed.

Jack thought of Rapunzel's sunlit smile and decided he'd rather see that now so he leaped off the slay and called out, "Wind! Bring me to Rapunzel's tower!" They were left speechless as the wind followed the command and spirited Jack Frost away. Sandman secretly tied their feet down and tinkled for their attention, resorting to slapping sand lightly against their legs.

Bunny was the first to break it. "I swear, mate, that boy is getting too attached to that chit."

"I think it's sweet," Tooth chirped, wings flapping rapidly. "Jack doesn't seem lonely anymore."

North grunted, "Yes, but means more work for us."

...

She was restless and Rapunzel didn't know why.

When he left for the night, she always wondered where he went. Was there another tower he snuck into, entertaining himself with harem dancers, or did he fly into high castle windows where princesses welcomed him? There was a snap and Rapunzel stared down, bewildered on how tight she was holding the broom. Pascal shook his head. "I wasn't thinking of Jack," Rapunzel scoffed. "I meant to get a new broom anyways." The little chameleon gave her knowing look. "Oh, forget it."

"Forget what?" She jumped and Jack was there to steady her. "Hey there, princess."

Rapunzel spun quickly, taking him in. "I thought you were. . . busy." He tucked his hands in his pockets, shrugging. She wanted to throw her arms around him but he'd left her completely alone without a single warning. Rapunzel was used to his comings and goings but not for the longest duration of a month. With righteous anger, she sniffed at him, "I don't care if you're back."

His brow raised. He tried reaching for her again but she stepped away from him. Okay, that hurt. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

Silence descended. Jack thought of lifting her mood and utterly failed on how to do so. She was angry at him. Rapunzel was not a child whom his tricks and playfulness would work on; she was a woman who wanted a good explanation for his disappearance. "I had to take care of some things," he started. She still didn't look at him. "I tried coming back sooner but my mission required me to stay longer." Actually, Jack had enough of the heat and noise and wanted to see Rapunzel so bad that he tried snatching North's crystal ball until he was wrestled into submission when that Bunny caught him. He was going to pay for that. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'll always make my way back here."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "It's unfair to me, Jack. You come whenever you like but when I want to see you, I don't know where to look at all. Or get far actually," she uttered to herself.

He hopped back to her, tucking a blonde strand away. "Hey, don't worry about that." He contemplated on something, watching her all the while before he decided. "I got something for you."

She suspiciously eyed him. "Presents won't work on me." Even so, there was a shine of curiosity in her eyes. "I won't forgive you easily, Jack."

He thought so. Which was why he was risking his neck on this one but it didn't matter because the thought of Rapunzel hurting and angry at him overcame any danger. "That problem you mentioned? You can come visit me." Immediately her eyes lightened and he chuckled when Rapunzel grabbed onto his arm. "Listen, this works only once and I want you to use it when you really need to see me, got it?" She nodded solemnly and he fought the urge to grab her into a hug. He fished out a bright crystal ball and leaned his forehead onto hers. "You just throw this and call out my name; it'll take you to where I am. Rapunzel, listen to me," he prompted because she wasn't even looking at him. She managed to avert her gaze and he quickly rushed, "Just once alright." Well, until he found North's stash again.

Rapunzel nodded, bringing her gaze back to the myriad colors flashing. He didn't mind being ignored for now; it was a great opportunity for him to recall every detail that was her, golden hair that went on for miles and that beautiful face had him entranced. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. Her mouth parted in awe and Jack's eyes drifted down to her lips. "Jack, do I have to break this to find you?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah."

"It seems like a waste," she said, examining it closer. She gave him a quick glance and set it down, fretting over its security. Then she approached him with a sincere smile. She slid her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Jack."

It was decades but Jack recognized the gesture; Rapunzel missed him. He pressed her closer. "I promise, Rapunzel, I won't leave you for that long anymore." She snuggled closer, shivering a bit at his coldness. "You forgive me?"

She nodded. Whatever kept him away must have been important than his usual duties. Her eyes followed a ripped outline on his sleeve. "Where'd you get this?"

"Vikings."

Her head lifted. "They exist?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said wryly. "Definitely. They're a short-tempered, rowdy bunch swinging their weapons around."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." She gave him a look. "Seriously, I didn't do anything. I was fooling around with this shorty, didn't really catch the guy's name, who did not even _look_ like a viking. He might have slipped on my ice and this girl started shooting arrows at me. Crazy."

"They could see you?" Jack shrugged. She drew away but he didn't want to separate from her yet. His head fell on her shoulder, leaving Rapunzel surprised and she returned his touch. But when it looked like he wasn't going to move, Rapunzel caught on. "Jack." Jack didn't help her, relaxing his arms while Rapunzel tried lifting his dead weight. She pushed at him, turning back to flee but her hair tumbled them both.

They ended on the floor, her hair somehow entwining his arms. After some tugging and irritated remarks, Jack declared, "Yeah, I think we're stuck."

He tried pulling away but her head yanked in response and Rapunzel let out a little cry. "Ouch! Careful, Jack, my hair."

"Sorry, princess. Here, don't move. I'll just untangle it off the other side-"

"Owww!"

"Or this side instead and I'll just roll away and your hair will be -"

"You're making it worse!"

"Right, maybe not like that. How about -"

"Jack!"

Oh yeah, ditching was the best decision Jack ever did and he never looked back.

* * *

After long years of solitude, Jack never imagined that he would crave social interaction. He had enough chatting with other worldly spirits but he especially wanted Rapunzel's attention. Not that she would know anytime soon. Her mortality lingered in his dark thoughts and there was no way to banish it when she lay asleep. He'd even check to see if she still breathed. The Moon shone brightly as it always did and it gave him comfort because he knew there was always a purpose to everything. Even if it did take hundreds of years, but Jack held no grudges. He just hoped Rapunzel would still stand by him then.

Rapunzel stirred. Her eyes blearily blinked before moving to her side, curling close to him. "Hi," she whispered, voice husky from sleep.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, princess?"

All she said was, "You're here."

And it hit him, as it always did, when Rapunzel uttered such words so sweetly. Rapunzel cherished every moment, never taking anything for granted. Her eyes squinted and Jack recognized the angry look that would followed. He quickly thought back to any deeds that Rapunzel would fume about. Then a soft hand brushed the underside of his jaw. No way of hiding the bruise he got from fighting off a loose nightmare fiend. "Doesn't hurt that bad. I just didn't duck in time."

Nothing surprised him anymore but Rapunzel constantly did.

She reached for her hair, bringing it close to Jack's face. Puzzled, Jack held it to his face, breathing in her scent. He gave her an apologetic grin when Rapunzel flushed. Then her soft voice sung a long forgotten melody, a bright glow warming his skin. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Jack cleared his throat, working his mouth again to speak. "Uh," he managed. She bit her lip. "So that's new." Her hair began to unravel when she drew back and he watched it fall. Jack pressed a hand on his jaw, waited for the sting of pain, but felt nothing. He studied her hair for a long moment before raising his gaze to her. Her browns were drawn down worriedly, her hands clutched tightly for his reaction. He masked his expression into a casual, questioning look. But he didn't say anything. Only lifted a strand, rubbing his fingers on the softness of her hair.

Rapunzel crossed her arms around her middle. "You can ask me, Jack."

"How old are you?" he asked carefully.

She gave him a strange look. "You were with me when we went to town for my birthday, Jack."

Right, he remembered. She seemed to loosen up but Jack's thoughts were still racing. "You remember how you got to this tower?"

"No," she said, glancing at the floor. "There was always this woman who came to visit. I remember she was the one taking care of me when I was small but she hasn't returned. Not for the past few months."

"How long did you know you had this power?"

She looked to the ceiling, recounting memories. "As a child. I was taken to the villages and played with the children who were sick. That woman taught me the song and what I could do so I can still play with them."

Maybe she was like him. Immortal, ageless and to bring happiness to mortals. It didn't add up yet; why she was confined to a tower, her body still maturing and why she was cut off from the other spirits. But he didn't voice it, not yet, until he was sure. The moonlight was in her room and Jack hoped it was a sign from the Moon. Though that wasn't his priority right now; Rapunzel was still looking insecure. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her in. "I like long hair," he said offhandedly. "I can play with it all I want." Which he still was with his free hand.

She looked up at him. "You're. . . You're not surprised?"

"I could say the same when you met me." She stayed quiet then and it always relaxed Jack that she accepted him. That very first night, explaining how he got there, why he had powers and everything, Rapunzel had listened with wonder and from there, she always welcomed him. Well, aside from the repeated hits to his face even during explanations, but they got past that. Her hand timidly touched his wrist and he held onto that too. "So Rapunzel," he prompted. "Your hair has some use after all instead of using me as a carpet, huh?" She smacked him for that one but Jack didn't mind because she wrapped her arms tightly around him soon after.

* * *

_She asked him once, "Do you melt in summer?"_

_"Do you?" he retorted. _

_..._

Maybe he shouldn't have visited today.

He actually slipped the moment his feet touched the floors. Delicate ankles were the next thing he saw followed by slim legs before she dropped her dress. Jack looked up and faced her wrath. Before he could even get a word out, Rapunzel ranted off. "It's summer," she declared, the fire of determination bright in her eyes that Jack lost his attention for a bit. Man, she looked beautiful. ". . . even the nights are warm, do you know how uncomfortable it gets?" she exclaimed, as if blaming him and Jack shrugged. "Go there," she demanded, pointing to her bedroom.

He purposely looked back and forth but even when a blush prettily colored her cheeks, Rapunzel never wavered. Jack rose and drifted over until the bed was soft beneath him. Rapunzel followed, in her arms a small bundle of sheets. She avoided his questioning eyes, fixing her hair over her shoulders to cool her neck. Her skin felt prickly and hot, as if the summer heat was embodied inside her. When she looked at him, Jack was relaxed, his legs apart, arms resting on knees, his staff resting against his shoulder. "Am I your consort now or something?" he asked. "Because I don't mind, honestly."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rapunzel mumbled, wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah." He kept his eyes on her. Rapunzel gathered up whatever courage she had left and went towards him. His brow raised when her knee sunk into the bed. "Whoa, I didn't think you were serious," Jack remarked, watching her crawl to him and set aside his staff.

"Just keep quiet, Jack." There was a split second of tension when she daintily sat before him. He offered her a half-smile. Then he spread his arms wider when they touched, Rapunzel moving to press her back against him. Already the room was cooling from the radiance of his winter skin. She fitted herself into his space, squirming against him to get comfortable. Jack stiffened, immediately trying to move away but she gripped him tight. "Stop moving, pillow."

He looked affronted. "Pillow?"

"My pillows don't talk," Rapunzel muttered. His chest rumbled beneath her and Rapunzel idly wondered if he was used to this. She quickly dismissed it; Jack was clearly uncomfortable before he settled down. Then she frowned, for all the years Jack lived, had he allowed another womanly spirit to the same? He was incredibly indulgent. Meanwhile, Jack had his eyes on her the entire time with a grin tugging his lips. He could read her every thought. And because he couldn't talk by her command, Jack assured her through touch by lifting her chin up and shook his head at the puzzled frustration in her eyes.

Rapunzel gripped his hoodie, burrowing closer, feeling her skin cool from the heat. She nudged her head against him until she fell into a deep stupor, his cold embrace lulling her to sleep. Rapunzel sighed in contentment and relaxed her weight completely on him, leaving Jack completely stumped. Pascal gave him a warning look from the bedside table before trotting off outside. Her long hair twined his legs, making movement impossible without waking her. Rapunzel effectively trapped him.

Jack gazed at the top of her golden head, amazed.

He didn't like anyone touching him. Only because nothing hit harder than the flinch of their touch, drawing back from the ice cold of his skin. But when Rapunzel hugged him and basked in his chilled embrace, all thoughts flew from his head and he savoured the warmth of her body. "Missed me, huh," he muttered, fighting the urge to draw her in closer. His head titled back, noting the fall of snow flakes imprinted on the painting of the ceiling.

...

_"I can't stand the heat," Rapunzel replied._

_"Neither can I. But I'm the best one to cuddle with." _

_"Uh-huh."_

_"You'll want to try me, believe it."_

* * *

Jack wondered when he lost the ability to deny Rapunzel anything.

He paid rapt attention to her, watching as she bent and twisted to reach for the high shelf. Her dress lifted, glimpsing slender ankles. "A little help, Jack," Rapunzel grunted." With a flick of his wrist, the brushes fell onto her hands. "Thank you." She shuffled her way to the mantle, climbing it to continue painting. He was content watching her work. She faced him momentarily to reach for the nearby stand.

Unlike the cold of his skin, heat ran through him when the princess leaned over and brushed her hair aside giving him ample view of her slender neck down to the curves of her chest and deep bend of her waist. Rapunzel turned back, oblivious. Jack blinked, facing away and clutched his wooden staff reflexively_._ "Hey, so, you've been painting anything special?" he questioned to clear his mind.

She glanced over her shoulder, her embarrassment showing with a shy smile. "I've been working on something but it's not done yet." Jack immediately rose, heading to the stack of canvas by a corner. She jumped down and scrambled to get to him. "Wait, Jack! Don't look for it, please!" Her hand skimmed down his arm to call for his attention and Jack looked down at her. "Promise me?" He nodded and Rapunzel sighed in relief, smiling widely. "You won't regret waiting, Jack!" His mind wandered back to the rosy pink of her skin when she soared in the sky beside him, beyond happy. His hands flexed and Jack started backing away. "Where are you going?"

"You know me, princess. The longer I stay, the more likely I'll break my promise. And I don't want that happening." Whichever resolve he talked himself into, Jack no longer knew. Rapunzel followed his steps, confusion clouding those gorgeous eyes of hers. He was actually in the air when Rapunzel jumped for his ankles and pulled him down, leaving both of them collapsing on the floor. Jack blinked, trying to recover from the daze while Rapunzel knelt by his side.

Rapunzel pushed away a strand. "You don't have to leave because of that, Jack."

Disappointment lined her lips and Jack sighed. He was going to sacrifice a lot of willpower for this. "Let me do something while you paint." Rapunzel made her way to her dresser, Jack affectionately patting her hair lying tangled over his body. "I didn't have time to do it today," she said, handing him a brush. He nodded while she climbed her way back to painting the walls. It was then that he was invincible when Rapunzel was lost in her art.

He occasionally glanced at her, seeing her move and tiptoe to reach the higher walls and flicked his staff so she could stay afloat until she was done. She didn't thank him, engrossed in her work. Paint stained her dress and she kept pushing away her hair. Jack had enough brushing the ends of her hair and flew to her side, brushing her bangs. He combed the hair by the sides of her face, down her back. Rapunzel worked around him, silently accepting his closeness. Even when she had to lean in, Jack angled himself in the air to keep at it. She was well aware of him, stroking slowly when his arm lightly bumped her. She leaned back, eyeing her current work. "What do you think of this color?"

He peeked between her hair to see. "Yeah, looks good."

She gave him a sly look. "You want long hair, Jack?"

"Depends," he lightly said. "Do I look good like this?"

I like you better with short, white hair."

He gave her a winning smile, moving back so he could continue brushing. "Ah, so that's what you like about me."

Rapunzel flushed, smiling cheekily and moved away from his touch. "Really, Jack."

"Hey, no need to be shy."

He had both hands wrapped around the wooden staff, leaned on it and gave her a lazy smile. Rapunzel had a hard time looking at him without feeling her chest seize tightly so she told him, "I'm getting in your way too, Jack. Why don't you brush elsewhere?"

"I'm comfortable right here," he returned easily.

She squirmed around his gaze. "Don't stare at me like that."

"Like what?"

As if she would elaborate. That part of him always inviting her to cross the line infuriated her to no end even though the tension between them thickened. "I can't concentrate," Rapunzel declared, wiping her hands with a cloth. "This should be good for now." Jack let it slide, offering his hand to help her down but she used her hair like a rope and put away her materials without even looking back. "Jack, cover the curtain for me, please!" He hummed in reply, abiding her command. Rapunzel still didn't pay attention to him. He opened his mouth but she fired another request. "Bring my materials to the shelf too!"

Jack obliged, taking the opportunity to see her face when they were in passing but Rapunzel turned away last minute. He was quiet, wondering. When he was done, Jack kept his eyes on her, sliding a hand to grasp his wooden staff. "Anything else you need, Rapunzel?"

The slightest stiffening of her shoulders, he caught, signaled the surprise when he uttered her name. He rarely called her by name lest he wanted her attention. Her dress swayed as she moved away and his perfect grooming was left to wave down her back. "Yes, just quickly bottle my paints."

"Done." He positioned himself by the window, one hand casually tucked in a pocket. Jack knew what to say to have those big green eyes stare back at him. "So, want to go flying with me?"

She squeaked, paints and embarrassment forgotten, eagerly stepping towards him. "Really? It's been forever, Jack!"

He gave her a small smile, holding out a hand. "Let's go." Rapunzel flushed, hesitating to reach out but even as her heart thumped at the look of his eyes and warmth of his grip, she soared beside him.

* * *

Another man climbed her tower. As exasperated as she was, this man needed her help. 'Flynn' was badly injured, clutching a small satchel. She still wielded her pan, reminding her of a cold night months ago. She brushed him off when he asked about the multiple indents. He was about to accept the glass she extended but a hand reached out to grip his wrist tightly in place. "What do you think you're doing." Jack stood between them, brows drown.

Rapunzel nearly dropped the glass at his appearance. She didn't even notice him arriving. She did notice the tight grip he had on his staff, seeing the cold crack its way to the floor. Flynn yelped, scrambling to a corner, protectively stuffing his small bag into his shirt. "Jack, wait!"

He faced her. She couldn't recognize the look in his eyes before wintry frost veiled the thin storm of ice in his eyes. "Who is this guy?" he demanded.

"His name is Flynn Rider," she began.

His hand clenched. "What do you want with her?"

Flynn could not believe he used his smoldering look on her awhile ago. If either of them mentioned that, he was pretty sure he was a goner. "N-nothing, I swear. Look, buddy, she's just helping me."

Rapunzel intercepted the fierce look Jack gave the man. "That's all I'm doing, Jack. He's injured, see?"

"I see," Jack said calmly, through gritted teeth. "How long has he been here?"

"Just a few hours ago." Jack nodded along, gaze locked onto Flynn. "He'll be leaving soon."

"He'd better." Jack examined him real close. "That's the face I keep seeing on wanted posters in a kingdom not far."

Rapunzel glanced at Flynn. He was sitting stiffly, one hand over his bag and the other hidden. "Is he? I'm glad you're here then, Jack. I still want to help him."

Jack sharply maneuvered his staff in a wide arc and they felt a chilly wind sweep the room. "Yeah, I'll stay here, alright." Rapunzel gathered her supplies, kneeling by the older man. It would have been faster to use her healing method by hair but it wouldn't be wise to show a stranger her power. And with Jack's disapproving gaze, Rapunzel was compelled to ease the tension. Even though it was one-sided with Flynn occasionally nodding with his eyes trained behind her, Rapunzel finally moved away. "Start locking that window of yours," Jack said when she passed him.

"But Jack, then -"

"You know it'll be me."

"No one passes through here ever, I know that. It's just a coincidence you and Flynn did."

"And if another man comes up without me here?"

"I'll deal with him."

"You think it's okay with me that a man you barely know is here alone with you?" his voice began to raise and she drew back. He ran a hand through his wintry locks, sighing long and hard. His eyes narrowed down at Flynn, the temperature dropping, until Rapunzel could see her breath form. "You try coming back here again and I'll -"

"Jack!"

He spun to her, incredulous. "Don't tell me you're actually defending him."

His voice was quiet, laced with suppressed anger but Rapunzel didn't like his temper. "Flynn hasn't done anything to me!"

"You trust him? Don't be so naive, Rapunzel!"

"You broke into my home too, Jack!"

"I'd never hurt you," he vowed, the quiet conviction in his voice calming her. Jack had a thin frame and Flynn Rider could probably overpower him, but Jack had immense power hidden beneath that cool smile and languid stride. He never displayed it, didn't need to with her, but it was radiating off him in freezing waves now, so close to the surface. Flynn Ryder could not compete.

"I know that, Jack," she soothed, making her way to him even though a thin layer of ice coated her skin. "But listen to me, I can't ignore someone who needs my help."

"He's a criminal, that's what."

"Let me handle this, Jack." He scoffed. "Before we met, I've done well by myself. I don't always need your help. Trust me, Jack, please."

Then that's when he noticed her teeth were clattering. His expression closed off and Rapunzel panicked. He turned his back on her, flipping his hood up. The cold lingered until it finally dissipated and Flynn Rider gasped. "Do what you want." He stepped into the air and the wind carried him swiftly away. And Rapunzel was left staring hopelessly until the midnight moon cloaked him into shadows and disappeared from sight.

She sighed tiredly, turning to deal with a terrified man clutching his possessions. "After you recover, please, don't come back."

...

Rapunzel left her windows open.

She always did ever since she laid eyes on Jack. He'd always visit even when she slept, imprinting snowflakes wherever he thought would surprise her. She'd awaken to a chuckle and a lazy smile from him, lunging by her bedside. "You finally woke up, princess. Too bad, I was about to see if those fairy tale tricks work," he'd say.

But he wasn't here. Not for the past few days.

When night approached, she'd stay by the window sill, wrapped in blankets from the midnight breeze and waited. The clouds were thin, moonlit shining everywhere and not once could she spot his form flying in the sky. But she held onto hope, as she always did growing up. Longing struck her when she wanted to lay beneath the moon on the soft earth with Jack murmuring nonsense to her. She tightened the blankets around her and lay against the wall. The hour grew long and Rapunzel drifted to sleep. When she woke, she found herself on the floor, safe from the open window in sleep. She blinked, feeling for any bumps when she probably fell, finding none.

It was quiet. Pascal was worriedly eyeing her and she forced a smile. "Time to make breakfast!"

It was some time later Rapunzel decided to be proactive. She stood on the window sill, Pascal desperately clutching her toes to keep her balanced. With her hands braced on the sides, she shouted "Jack!" her voice echoing for miles.

"Jack!"

The valley seemed to swallow her call.

"Jack!"

He never responded.

With a heavy heart, Rapunzel made her way back to her room.

It was rare for her to think ugly thoughts but – but Rapunzel had enough. _How dare he!_ Unlike him, who was forever long-lived, she would age until her bones withered into dust and forgotten in the stream of time. _From his memories_. Just because Jack was angry didn't mean he'd had to leave her _this long!_ If their last memory was that night, Rapunzel was going to haunt him, she swore.

"You're a jerk!" she shouted to the ceiling. "A bratty, pig-headed jerk!" It took some steam off her mind and Rapunzel collapsed on a nearby mattress. There was a slide of bricks above, outside, and she was reminded spring was approaching.

Rapunzel was exhausted. Boredom took a toll on her and she counted pebbles lining the walls. When she closed her eyes, she could feel him, raking his fingers through long strands, always idle. She gathered a bunch over one shoulder, worriedly combing. She always took take of her hair, and the thought of Jack stumbling upon her suddenly and reaching for it, as per his hobby, made her all the while aware. Rapunzel wondered what other hairstyle she could attempt. In the midst of it, she was confused on which was next and gave up, choosing to sleep by the stairs.

There was noise coming from downstairs. Rapunzel immediately bolted up and rushed downstairs.

She recognized his silhouette, knew it was Jack but his hood was shadowing his features and she couldn't see his expression. "Jack," Rapunzel said because she didn't know what else to say. His hood shifted, as if searching for something. "He won't be coming back," Rapunzel said. Jack shoved his hands in the jacket's pockets, the very picture of an unsettled man trying to search for words. "I'm glad you're here," she continued. "I haven't seen you for so long." Three weeks stretched out into a quiet eternity with nothing but her paint and closed walls with Pascal's silent company. For Jack, who lived through centuries, it was probably a blink of his eyes.

Jack didn't tell her that he was a shadow on her rooftop. "Yeah."

"You were probably messing with other spirits weren't you? Honestly, Jack, that's not nice." His brow twitched and she knew it hit a nerve. Jack always loved pulling the Easter Bunny's tail. She wanted to thank him, because each time she ventured out, there was always a problem of getting back up. The first time she descended alone she managed, but she was stuck staring up when the sun sank behind the clouds. Rapunzel even tried grabbing at the stones to climb, resorting to tossing her hair upwards only to catch the weight of it when it fell down. Finally, a gust of wind swept at her feet, carrying her upwards. She'd scream for Jack but he never appeared and there she was back inside the tower again.

"He had it coming," he murmured. Hope blossomed and Rapunzel nodded eagerly. Sky blue eyes darted to a new painting, the clarity of a snow bank peering like clouds onto two figures on display by the table and back. "So that's what you were hiding."

"Yes, I'm not done yet. I. . . lost inspiration for a bit. Do you like it so far?"

Jack shrugged. Silence descended, suffocating her.

He didn't like how she watched him like an animal, nervous at his every move. He forcefully yanked back his hood, revealing the face that Rapunzel had been missing. The shock of snow-white hair, tension lining his jaw and the sharp look in his eyes were all familiar. It still hurt him, their fight. His brows were drawn down, frustrated. Her emotions were all for everyone to see but so was Jack if he was put on the spot. He caught Rapunzel studying him, engraving every feature to memory. "Look, I won't bother you anymore -"

"I want you to," she burst out, terrified at the thought of him disappearing from her life. "It's just we were both so angry. . . I said something I didn't mean. You know I trust you, Jack."

He looked hesitant. His hand reached out but he pulled back last minute. "I made you cold," he said lowly. "You were freezing."

She reached for his hand. "I was fine, Jack. Besides, that day was warm, I was actually hoping you wouldn't come - " he flinched, drawing back his hand but she held on tight, "because I was going to wear, well, something light which was inappropriate for you to see me in. Then that incident happened and I was annoyed because I didn't expect visitors when I was in a mood. I wasn't hurt and I know you weren't doing it purposely. It's lonely without you, I can't believe how I managed to live before I met you. There was this bunny that reminded me of you actually and-"

He still wanted to freeze Flynn Rider until fall came. But it relieved Jack that he was out of the picture. "Rapunzel." He stressed her name with a deep rumble. "I get it."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You won't abandon me?"

His lips curved. "As if you could keep me away." Jack nudged his hand as if calling for her, then something swept Rapunzel straight into his arms.

"Oof," she murmured, head colliding.

"Whoa, I know you missed me but. . . " Jack drawled, wrapping an arm around her. She muttered something that Jack pretended not to hear. "You're as clumsy as I remembered." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut off with, "Show me that smile, Rapunzel." She shyly turned to the side and Jack waited patiently until she peeked back at him. He gave her a soft smile, leaning down until her eyes drifted shut. He hovered, feeling her heartbeat quicken before he finally pressed a kiss on her lips.

Dreaming was nothing compared to the reality of Rapunzel pressed again him, her soft lips unsure beneath his, neither did he know but it felt right. She timidly lifted a hand to his chest, not protesting yet needing assurance. Jack smiled and felt Rapunzel flutter her eyes open, surprised. He drew back, her lips parting, and brushed a hand on her cheek. "I shouldn't have waited that long," he said and she nodded in agreement.

...

Jack peeked into the tower, listening to any humming. When there was nothing, not even Pascal judging him, Jack ventured out. He tapped his magical staff on the wall then maneuvered to land on the cool grass outside. He called for her, expecting her to tackle him like she always did but when there was nothing again, Jack frowned. He pushed himself into the air, following the length of golden hair curling into spirals and waves until he found her climbing a tree. Jack stayed in the air, watching her struggle. She didn't notice him yet and he only moved when the branch snapped and he rushed to catch her. "Rapunzel."

"Jack!" She laughed, her features brightening and _she was so beautiful_. She was like the sun, forever welcoming him with a smile that mesmerized him.

And it was exactly why Jack always returned.

* * *

(**TBC**)


End file.
